Present-day pressure sensors, which are installed in an intake tract of an internal combustion engine, are distance encoder sensors in a 2nd level housing including an analog or digital interface. The sensors are typically made up of a pressure sensor module, usually of a premold housing, which is more or less complexly soldered or welded into the 2nd level housing. The necessary passive components such as backup capacitors are either adhesively bonded to the premold module or installed in the 2nd level housing.
In addition, an NTC sensor is installed for the temperature measurement. In the analog variant, it is routed directly to the outside via the plug. In the digital variant, the NTC sensor is connected to an application-specific integrated circuit for the purpose of evaluation.
To ensure media resistance, all exposed electrical contacts, such as premold, NTC and capacitors are provided with a suitable sealant in order to prevent corrosion. In order to satisfy the media requirements of the pressure sensor applications, the sensor element, the application-specific integrated circuit for evaluation and the wire bonds in the pressure sensor module are typically protected by a sealant neutralizing the corrosive medium.
The connection of the different components in the housing in combination with the different plugs usually necessitates complex inserts in the plastic housing parts. Different customer requirements with regard to plug or socket geometries have the result that these comparatively expensive housing parts have to be manufactured for each variant in a costly manner.
DE 10 2012 223 014 A1 describes a device for detecting the pressure and the temperature of a medium. The device includes a temperature sensor and a pressure sensor situated in a shared housing, the housing further including a measuring space. The measuring space is connected to a space accommodating the medium via a pressure connection, the pressure sensor being situated in the measuring space. Furthermore, the temperature sensor includes connecting lines.
Appropriate terminal contacts are provided in the housing for contacting the connecting lines of the temperature sensor. Furthermore, to accommodate the temperature sensor, at least one conical bushing which opens into the pressure connection is situated in the housing, the conical bushing widening in the direction of the pressure connection. It is likewise provided that a sealant enclosing the connecting lines of the temperature sensor is introduced into the conical bushing, at least in sections.